Sous les étoiles
by Gouline971
Summary: Harry et Pansy ont une rédac à faire ensemble, ils se retrouvent un soir sur le toit de Poudlard regardant les étoiles et un autre soir au pied d'un arbre lors du bal de printemps.
1. Sous les étoiles

Bonjour, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'ai plus publié de fic. Bon passons, je reviens cette fois avec un _Harry/Pansy_. Je trouve que c'est une couple original et surtout inimaginable. J'ai l'intention de faire deux où trois one-shot successif sur ce couple.

_Bonne lecture_.

_Disclaimer :_ Rien ne m'appartient, aucun des personnage, cous l'aurez deviné. Tout est de Mrs J.K. Rowling.

_**Résumé **_: Harry et Pansy ont une rédac à faire ensemble, ils se retrouvent un soir sur le toit de Poudlard regardant les étoiles et un autre soir au pied d'un arbre lors du bal de printemps.

_Titre_ : _**Sous les étoiles.**_

C'était un jour comme les autres, une journée de printemps où tout les habitants de Poudlard avaient envi de sortir prendre l'air. Mais nous n'étions pas en week-end donc ce n'était pas le moment de chômer. Harry et ses amis arrivaient en ce moment même dans la grande salle pour pouvoir prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

-Que cette journée passe vite pour qu'arrive le week-end, soupira Ron.

-Ron, on a à peine commencé la journée, lui dit Hermione.

-C'est pour ça que je dis ça. Je suis de plus en plus fatigué sans rien faire.

-En tout cas la fatigue ne t'empêche pas de manger.

-Laisse-moi tranquille Harry.

Celui-ci sourit ainsi qu'Hermione. Au même moment trois autres élèves qui cette fois était de la maison de Serpentard entraient également dans la grande salle. Ces trois élèves se nommaient Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

-Regardez-moi Weasley. On dirait un porc à sa façon de manger, dit Blaise avec dégoût.

-On dirait seulement ? Je me demande comment Potter et Granger font pour supporter ça, renchérit Drago.

Pansy, elle ne disait rien et se contentait juste de manger. Se moquer c'était bien mais dès huit heures, ça faisait un peu tôt.

-Pansynette ça va ?

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Zabini ?

-Des tas.

-Alors ferme-la.

-Elle préfère princesse, hein princesse ? demanda Drago.

-Ne t'y met pas non plus Drago.

N'empêche qu'elle aimait bien quand Drago l'appelait ainsi. C'était le seul surnom qu'elle tolérait de leur part.

-Alors ? fit Drago.

-Alors quoi ? Se demanda Pansy.

-Tu as vu Weasley, dit Blaise.

-Les garçons, je mange. Regarder Weasley manger, c'est pire que d'aller embrasser le calmar géant du lac noir.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire. La sonnerie retentit. Le premier cours s'annonça donc. C'était un cours d'histoire de la magie, le plus passionnant des cours de magie qu'il pouvait exister. C'était un cours avec les Gryffondor et Serpentrad.

-La joie d'avoir les Serpents avec nous de si bon matin, ironisa Ron.

-C'est pas le cours de potion alors arrête de te plaindre Ron, et puisque tu es fatigué tu vas pouvoir dormir une heure de plus, lui dit Hermione.

-Ouais t'as raison.

-Je plaisantais.

-Mais moi je compte bien dormir.

-Entrez les enfants, annonça le professeur.

C'était parti pour une heure d'histoire sur les centaures. Passionnant. Certains élèves regardaient par la fenêtre comme Neville, d'autres dormaient ce qui était le cas de Ron et d'autre trouvaient l'occasion de noter quelque chose ce qui était le cas d'Hermione ou encore Pansy ou même Harry qui était quand même un peu largué. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de copier les notes de sa meilleure amie.

-Tu diras à Ron de ne pas compter sur moi pour avoir mes notes, lui dit-elle.

-Je lui dirai, je lui dirai.

-Bien voilà le chapitre bouclé…, dit le professeur au bout de quarante cinq minutes de cours.

Tous les élèves se mirent à soupirer de soulagement.

-… cependant, avant de vous laisser partir de la classe, j'aurai un petit même un grand devoir à vous donner.

Ils commencèrent à râler. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Ce devoir dépendra de vous. Comme le chapitre est terminé, je veux pour dans deux semaines que vous me fassiez une rédaction sur ce que vous voulez. Libre à vous de choisir le sujet. Vous serez en binôme que j'ai choisit moi-même.

-Encore un sal coup du rapprochement des maisons, murmura Ron.

-On sera vite fixé, lui dit Harry.

-Alors pour commencer… Hermione Granger et Drago Mlafoy.

Evidemment vu qu'ils étaient préfet en chef, cela semblait être normal qu'ils soient en binôme. Les élèves avaient pu remarquer que chaque Gryffondor était avec un Serprentard. Il y avait donc bien un rapprochement là-dessous. Ron avait pour partenaire Crabbe. Il était beaucoup à plaindre et Harry était avec Pansy. _Génial_, avait-elle pensé. Quoi de mieux que d'avoir le Survivant pour partenaire dans une rédaction.

-Je te plains princesse, lui dit Drago. Deux semaines avec Potter.

-Et toi avec Granger, déjà que tu vis dans le même appartement qu'elle, il va falloir en plus que tu travailles avec elle.

–C'est pas un problème ça, ne t'en fait pas. Et toi Blaise, t'es avec qui ?

Blaise regarda ses deux amis avec une tête d'enterrement et dit :

-Neville Longdubat.

Pansy et Drago éclatèrent de rire. On pouvait dire que Blaise Zabini était vraiment mal tombé. Si on regardait du côté des Gryffondor, Neville était quelqu'un de gentil mais du côté des Serpentard, de un ce n'était pas une lumière et de deux, il était un véritable empoté. Blaise avait vraiment eu de la chance.

-Bon, et si on y allait ? Je n'ai pas envi de rester une minute de plus ici.

-Malefoy !

-Et voilà, je vous laisse.

Malefoy avait été prit d'assaut pas Hermione. Le boulot allait commencer tout de suite pour lui, la barbe.

-Pendant qu'il se fait martyriser les oreilles par Granger nous on y va, dit Blaise.

-Je vais voir Potter, va voir l'empoté du village pendant ce temps.

-Tu m'abandonnes ?

-Et oui. A plus tard.

Pansy alla à la recherche d'Harry avant le début de son prochain cours qui allait être dans à peine cinq petites minutes. Elle le trouva face à l'escalier du deuxième étage.

-Eh Potter !

Celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face. Ron était derrière-lui. Le Serpentard le regarda et reporta son regard sur Harry.

-C'est pour la rédac ?

-Perspicace Potter. On commencera après les cours, ce soir.

-Je préférerais attendre demain.

-Et pourquoi pas la semaine prochaine tant qu'on y est. Ce soir après les cours à la bibliothèque et jusqu'au couvre-feu.

Pansy n'attendit pas la réponse d'Harry et partit à son prochain cours. Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

-Elle n'est plus commode la Parkinson.

-J'avais remarqué.

La matinée était passée d'une lenteur, mais d'une lenteur extrêmement lamentable. Le déjeuner passé, les Gryffondor avaient prévu d'avoir un entraînement de Quiddich durant une heure ou deux et Hermione avait accompagné l'équipe de sa maison en allant se placer dans les gradins avec un bon livre. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit Pansy qui faisait la même chose qu'elle. Au début elle n'y prêta pas attention mais elle se demanda par la suite si Pansy faisait la même chose qu'elle, où était Malefoy et compagnie ? C'est là qu'elle aperçu l'équipe des Serpents atterrir et l'équipe des Lions sortir des vestiaires. _Pourvu qu'il n'y ait aucune altercation. _Evidemment, entre ce qu'Hermione pensait et ce que pensaient les joueurs, c'était autre chose.

-Tu as fini Malefoy, dit Harry.

-Je pensais avoir fini mais maintenant que toi et ta petite troupe êtes là, je pense qu'on va rester encore un peu.

-Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Tu as fini donc tu dégages…

-Sinon quoi Potter ? Tu vas me frapper, tu veux qu'on se batte ?

-T'aimerais bien.

Les garçons des deux maisons commencèrent à se bousculer ce qui aurait sans doute entraîné une bagarre générale si Pansy et Hermione ne s'était pas interposé. Pansy face à Drago et Hermione face à Harry.

-Ça suffit, d'accord ! Ordonna Pansy. Ce n'est pas le moment !

-Mais prin…

-Il n'y a pas de princesse qui tienne Drago. Je n'ai pas envi de me retrouver avec un Survivant amoché pour des recherches, alors tu vas déguerpir de terrain avec les autres et laisser les Lions s'entraîner.

Au même moment, Hermione avec sa propre conversation avec Harry.

-C'est pas le moment de la discorde d'accord ? Il ne veut pas sortir du terrain, et alors ? Tu t'en fiche, tu t'entraînes et puis basta. Tu ne t'occupes pas de lui.

-Mais...

-Chut ! Je ne veux rien savoir.

Les deux filles changèrent d'interlocuteur. Pansy face à Harry.

-Et toi ne mets pas une plombe pour ton entraînement, tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance face à Drago.

Hermione face à Drago.

-Ne met pas dix ans dans les vestiaires j'ai pas que ça à faire de t'attendre.

Pansy retourna au château et Hermione alla sur les gradins. Les deux équipes se regardèrent et vaquèrent ensuite à leurs propres occupations. Après l'entraînement, Harry était parti rejoindre Pansy à la bibliothèque. Quand il arriva, elle ne se retourna même pas et lui dit.

-Tu es en retard.

-J'avais un entraînement, tu l'as bien vu.

-Bref passons. Assied-toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Harry s'assit en face d'elle avec tous ses bouquins. Il était dix-neuf heures et Harry pensait que ça allait être long avant le dîner, il ne restait pourtant qu'une heure.

-Bon alors, sur quoi veux-tu faire cette rédaction ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh… et bien, j'avais pensé faire une rédaction sur les fées en général.

-Les… les fées ? Répéta-t-il.

-Oui pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ? Ce n'est pas assez virile pour toi, lui posa Pansy.

-De un oui et de deux venant de ta part je trouve ça un peu trop féerique… un peu trop joyeux.

-Un peu trop joyeux ? Tu penses que parce que je suis à Serpentard, je n'aime pas les fées, c'est ça ? Donne-moi un autre sujet dans ce cas Mr le malin.

Harry réfléchit un instant et dit :

-Les sombrals.

Pansy haussa les sourcils.

-D'accord, je ne suis pas contre.

-Mais si tu veux les fées…

-Pas la peine, puisque les fées ne t'enchante pas on va opter pour les sombrals.

Pansy se leva puis se retourna pour lui dire.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais porter les livres toute seule !

Harry se leva en soupirant et suivit Pansy. Oh oui, ça allait être très mais alors très long. Ils retournèrent à leur table pour commencer leur brouillon. La seule chose à laquelle pensait Harry, c'était de sortir de là pour aller à la grande salle et dîner pour… retourner à la bibliothèque. Et merde. Il n'était vraiment pas sortit de l'auberge.

-Eh Potter, tu t'y mets ?

Il ne répondit pas et se mit au travail en soupirant encore et toujours. L'heure du dîner arriva. Ils allèrent à la grande salle pour prendre le dernier repas de la journée.

-Alors, comment c'était avec Parkinson ? Demanda Ron.

-Comment veux-tu que ce soit ? C'est comme si j'étais avec Hermione en Serpentard et avec une humeur de cochon.

Hermione fit des yeux ronds.

-Une humeur de cochon ? J'ai une humeur de cochon ? Je n'ai pas une humeur de cochon ?! Harry !

-D'accord, tu n'as pas une humeur de cochon.

-Je préfère.

-Et toi avec Malefoy ?

-Malefoy ? Il m'énerve ! Son arrogance me donne envi de l'étrangler ! Et il va encore continuer ce soir je le sens. Aidez-moi.

-Dors à la tour, suggéra Ron.

-Non merci, j'aime ma chambre.

-Ben débrouille-toi alors.

-Merci c'est gentil.

A la fin du dîner, Pansy semblait attendre Harry à l'entrée de la grande salle.

-Potter ! Je voudrais qu'on élabore un emploi du temps pour la rédac.

-Un emploi du temps ? On a presque tout les cours en commun.

-Presque tous, oui. Pendant que tu as divination moi j'ai runes et puis tu as tes entraînements.

-Bonne nuit princesse, intervint Drago.

-Bonne nuit Drago, j'arrive Blaise. Alors ?

-D'accord.

Ils élaborèrent un petit emploi du temps et retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Le lendemain, deuxième rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, toujours la même ambiance entre eux, silence total. Et les autres jours aussi.

Une semaine était déjà passée et ils avaient et pas mal avancé même si le flux de paroles entre eux était assez restreint.

On était un après-midi et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être à la bibliothèque, Drago et Hermione y était par exemple. Harry venait de faire une pause parce que son poignet commençait à lui faire mal tant il écrivait. Il se le massa un peu en regardant dans le vide jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur les poignets de Pansy qui était à découvert. Il les regarda assez longtemps, chose que la Serpentad remarqua.

-Ça va Potter ?

-Tu... tu n'as rien sur les poignets, dit-il.

-Pardon ?

-Tes poignets… ils…

Pansy regarda ses poignets et commença à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

–Oh oui, les poignets. Je ne porte pas la marque des ténèbres effectivement. Ça t'étonne ?

-Euh…

-Je vais t'apprendre un scoop, ce ne sont pas tous les Serpentard qui deviennent des mangemorts. Tu sais dessiner ?

Quelle façon exemplaire de changer de sujet.

-Euh… non, répondit Harry.

-C'est pas grave, moi oui alors je vais dessiner un sombral et tu lui mettras la légende.

Le soir venu, Harry était allongé dans son lit et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce dans le lit d'à coté se trouvaient Ron et Lavande entrain de faire des choses pas très catholique, même s'il savait qu'ils avaient mit un sort d'invisibilité et un sort d'insonorisation autour d'eux, mais les savoir tout les deux là, l'insupportait. Il décida donc de se lever s'habiller et de sortir du dortoir. Ne voulant pas rester dans la salle commune, il sortit de la tour et alla sur le toit de l'école. C'est là qu'il tomba sur…

-Parkionson ? Je croyais que…

-Ça va Potter, je n'ai pas la peste, je suis à Serpentard et puis on peut bien partager le toit.

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle mais pas trop et s'allongea pour regarder les étoiles. Un long et pesant silence se fit à partir de ce moment là, comme à la bibliothèque et Harry décida d'ouvrir la conversation.

-Tu…tu regardes souvent les étoiles ?

-De temps en temps. J'ai l'habitude de venir avec Drago et Blaise mais là, Blaise doit être avec sa copine du moment et Drago… doit aussi être avec sa copine du moment qui n'est certainement pas Granger. Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ?

-Ron et Lavande batifolent dans le dortoir. Je n'entends rien, je ne vois –heureusement pour mes yeux et mes oreilles- mais je sais qu'ils sont là alors je suis parti. Au moins ici je respire et les étoiles ne me gênent pas.

Conversation brève, mais c'était déjà un début.

-Tu… tu comptes recevoir la marque des ténèbres ? Se permit de demander Harry.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, dit-elle en le regardant, les Parkinson sont un peu comme les Black, ils approuvent ce que fait Tu-Sais-Qui, mais en aucun cas ils iraient se faire poser cette marque. Alors non, je ne compte pas porter la marque des ténèbres, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ça n'intéresse ni Drago ni Blaise contrairement à ce que tu penses. Tu es soulagé ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Pansy fit un sourire en coin et reporta son regard sur les étoiles.

-C'est très agréable quand le ciel est dégagé, comme ce soir, dit-elle. Elles sont belles à regarder, tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est vrai.

-Parle-moi un peu de toi, dit soudainement Pansy. Harry tourna la tête pour la regarder sans vraiment comprendre.

-Parle-moi de ce que tu fais en dehors de Poudlard.

-Il n'y a rien de spécial à dire. Quand je ne suis pas au château, je vis dans le restant de ma famille qui est moldue et qui me déteste, c'est tout. Et toi ?

-Ma vie semble plus joyeuse que la tienne, je préfère te l'épargner.

Ils restèrent toute la nuit à regarder les étoiles sans vraiment se parler. Au petit matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il était encore dehors face au ciel bleu. Mais ce qu'il remarqua le plus c'était qu'une fille avait sa tête contre son torse.

-Parkinson… Parkinson ?

-Quoi, fit Pansy avec une voix endormit.

-Réveille-toi.

-Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

-On a dormit sur le toit… enfin…

-Il est qu'elle heure, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. 8h05. 8h05 ! Oh mon Dieu, on va être en retard !!

Pansy et Harry se levèrent et rentrèrent au château en se précipitant pour aller au premier cours qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

-Parkinson ! Interpella Harry.

-Oui ?

-C'était bien d'avoir un semblant de discussion avec toi.

-Moi aussi j'ai trouvé que c'était bien.

Elle couru tout de suite après au cachot.

ooo

-Où étais-tu ? demanda Ron à Harry. Où as-tu passé la nuit ?

-Sur le toit.

-Seul ?

Harry eut un temps d'hésitation et finit par dire.

-Oui. Maintenant laisse-moi il faut que je me prépare.

Harry le fit en quatrième vitesse et arriva juste à temps pour son premier cours.

-Ça va Harry ? On dirait que tu as mal dormit, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-J'ai passé la nuit sur le toit parce que Ron batifolait avec Lavande.

-Mon pauvre. Tu veux que je te laisse la chambre cette nuit ?

-C'est vraiment gentil mais je serais plus occupé à trucider Malefoy qu'à dormir.

Hermione lui fit une bise avant de se remettre au travail. A l'heure du déjeuner, Pansy n'arrêtait pas de jeter des petits regards à la table des Gryffondor ne sachant pas pourquoi, et en plus de ça, elle était totalement crevée. Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir dormit dans les bras d'Harry mais juste le fait de ne pas avoir dormit dans son lit.

-Pansy, ça va ? demanda Blaise.

-A merveille.

-Tu as un cavalier pour le bal de la semaine prochaine ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais que je t'accompagne ?

-Justement non, j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

-J'irai seule dans ce cas. Je n'en mourrai pas et puis ce ne sera pas la première fois. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais obligé d'aller au bal avec Granger, n'est-ce pas Drago.

-Tu sais, je vais peut-être passé une bonne soirée, dit ce dernier.

-Avec Granger, t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Enfin bref, je m'en fiche après tout.

Pansy se leva et jeta un dernier regard à la table des Gryffondor avant de sortir de la grande salle. Elle avait croisé le regard d'Harry pendant une fraction de seconde.

ooo

La Serpentard et le Gryffondor étaient à la bibliothèque et Pansy sentait alors qu'elle était entrain d'écrire, qu'Harry n'arrêtait pas de la dévisager et elle ne le supportait pas.

-Quoi ? fit-elle en relevant la tête.

-Rien, dit Harry un peu perturbé.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes alors ? Je déteste qu'on me dévisage, surtout si c'est fait de manière très indiscrète Potter.

-Je ne te dévisage pas.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir.

-Et si on reprenait, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant de rendre la rédaction et avant de ce fichu bal où Harry n'avait pas du tout envi d'aller.

-Ici la terre, j'appelle Potter !

-Quoi ?

Pansy soupira.

-Si c'est le fait d'avoir passé la nuit ensemble sur le toit qui te perturbe autant, ne t'inquiète pas ça ne se reproduira plus. Notre collaboration est terminée pour aujourd'hui.

Elle prit ses affaires et dit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de partir. Celui- ci écarquilla les yeux et Pansy se demanda ce qui lui avait prit de faire ça. _Potter va s'imaginer des trucs. Un, je dors contre son torse plus robuste que je le croyais et deux, je lui fais un clin d'œil. D'ici là que je lui dise qu'il est grand beau et fort et que je veuille aller au bal avec lui… Pansy ma pauvre tu dérailles. Tu as vraiment besoin de sommeil. N'empêche Potter est mignon dans son genre. Ne pas_ _y penser ! _Pansy retourna dans sa salle commune. Harry, lui aussi se demandait pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Le jour du bal arriva et le jour de rendre les rédaction également.

-Enfin débarrassé. Je sais que j'aurai une sale note mais je m'en fiche. Fini ce piètre de Crabbe, dit Ron.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui vis avec Malefoy, soupira Hermione.

-Pense plus à ça, lui dit-il. Tu ne seras plus obligé de travailler avec lui.

-Mais ce soir je vais au bal avec lui. Je veux mourir. Harry, viens au bal.

-Non, je n'ai pas envi.

-Pourquoi ? S'il te plait ? Harry, je veux que tu viennes, supplia Hermione.

-Bon d'accord, pour toi.

-Oh merci, merci, merci.

Hermione le serra dans ses bras et lui fit une bise. Pansy qui regardait la scène se sentit mal. L'espace d'un instant elle aurait voulu être à la place d'Hermione. Alors que Drago était entrain de lui parler, Pansy se dirigea vers le trio Gryffondor.

-Potter, sache que cette collaboration avec toi a été un véritable calvaire. Je faisais tout le travail alors que Mr rêvassait.

-J'aurai peut-être fait un peu plus de chose si tu m'en avais laissé le choix. Ah oui c'est vrai, tu m'as laissé choisir le sujet de la rédac.

-Parce que les fées n'étaient pas assez viriles pour toi, lui dit-elle. J'espère ne plus avoir de rédaction à faire avec toi.

-Moi de même.

Pansy retourna vers ses deux amis. Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry.

-On a loupé quelque chose ?

-Non, tout va bien.

Le bal venait tout juste de commencer. Beaucoup de couples étaient sur la piste de danse. Harry était assis entrain de regarder les autres comme le faisait Pansy d'ailleurs qui était face à lui. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en quatrième année sauf qu'il n'avait pas de cavalière. Il était uniquement là parce qu'Hermione le lui avait demandé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle franchement. Justement, la préfète en chef arrivait vers lui avec un air boudeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Malefoy est super gentil, super galant, très bon danseur, il me fait même rire…

-Arrête tu me fais peur.

-… mais il est parti danser avec sa « princesse ».

Harry regarda en face de lui et vit effectivement Pansy danser avec Drago, puis il regarda Hermione qui boudait véritablement.

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

-Moi ? Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Je ne sais pas, que tu es jalouse de Parkinson qui danse avec Malefoy et que tu es plus proche de Malefoy que tu veuilles me le faire croire.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche sans que rien ne sorte.

-Aller viens, je vais te faire danser moi.

-Mais tu ne sais pas danser !

-Je vais faire un effort. Je suis venu et pour toi en plus alors il faut bien que je danse au moins une fois.

Harry et Hermione allèrent sur la piste de danse. Pansy tourna la tête et vit le couple Gryffondor danser. Elle regarda Hermione rire aux bêtises que pouvait dire Harry. Elle ressentit encore ce sentiment. Ce sentiment qui lui disait de pousser Hermione pour se mettre à sa place et rire de ce que disait Harry.

-Ça va Princesse? demanda Drago.

-Hum ? Oui ça va. Ta cavalière semble bien s'amuser sans toi.

-Quoi ?

Drago regarda le couple. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

-Toi tu me caches quelque chose, dit Pansy sur un ton de reproche.

-Non pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

-Le simple fait que je te connaisse Drago. Aller, va l'inviter à danser.

-Et toi ?

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je vais bien trouver quelqu'un.

-Je t'adore Princesse.

Pansy se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire une bise sur la joue. Drago se dirigea vers Harry et Hermione. Quand il invita Hermione, celle-ci regarda Harry qui lui dit d'y aller. Elle lui chuchota :

-Je te réserve une deuxième danse.

-Amuse-toi bien même si c'est avec lui.

-Je ne suis pas sourd, dit Drago.

-Je sais.

Harry sortit de la grande salle et alla dehors. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

-Tu me suis ?

C'était Pansy qui sortait de l'ombre.

-Tu aimerais bien. Mais désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais dehors. Et ne crois pas que je vais retourner à l'intérieur.

-Je ne crois rien.

Harry alla marcher dans le parc et Pansy le suivit.

-Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ?

-Très drôle Potter. Tu t'amuses aussi bien que moi à ce que je vois.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué.

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'au lac. Le printemps, ce n'est pas l'été alors Pansy qui était en robe à bretelle, se mit à frissonner. Harry en bon gentleman lui mit sa veste sur les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta veste.

-Arrête, tu trembles plus qu'une personne atteinte de… enfin bref, et puis je n'ai pas envi que tu m'accuses d'être un goujat pour ne pas t'avoir donner ma veste.

Pansy sourit et lui dit merci. Harry ramassa quelque caillou pour faire des ricochés dans le lac.

-Fait attention, ça risque de mettre le calmar géant en colère, prévint la jeune fille.

-Je relève le défi. Parkinson, je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y, mais ce n'est pas dit que je répondrai.

-Est-ce que tu sors avec Maleofy ?

Pansy fut assez surprise de la question. Ce n'était pas la première personne qui lui demandait ça mais venant d'Harry c'était assez surprenant.

-Non ! Non ! Drago est mon meilleur ami, pourquoi ?

-J'aurai eu une raison de savoir pourquoi il t'appelle tout le temps « princesse ».

-Oh ! Il m'appelle comme ça depuis le bal de Noël de quatrième année. Je suis sa princesse mais sa reine est une toute autre personne.

-Hermione, murmura Harry.

-Je crois bien. Ça me fait bizarre de me souvenir de toutes ces fois où il a critiqué et insulté Granger- je ne dis pas que je ne l'ai jamais fait- pour se rendre compte qu'elle peut lui plaire.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre et regardèrent les étoiles, alors que le bal battait son plein. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé ça, être dehors, regardant les étoiles avec Miss Pansy Parkinson. C'était assez agréable contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser.

-Elles sont belles ces étoiles, pas vrai ?

-Oui. Même encore plus belle que la dernière fois. Potter, je… je peux mettre ma tête sur ton épaule ?

-Du moment que tu ne t'endors pas, ça me va.

Pansy sourit et mit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Tout allait bien pourtant la tentation était trop forte et Pansy s'endormit. Harry s'en rendit compte un peu plus tard. Il la regarda endormit et dégagea son visage et ses long cheveux brun. La fête semblait être terminé, il devait la réveiller.

-Parkinson ?

-Hum… quoi ?

-Tu t'es endormis.

-Oh, excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est rien. Viens, le bal est fini, on devrait rentrer au château.

-D'accord.

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent au château en silence.

-C'est toujours aussi bien de dormir avec toi de… de discuter avec toi, pardon.

-Je trouve aussi, dit Harry en souriant.

-Tiens, merci pour ta veste, ça m'évitera de tomber malade.

-De rien.

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre sans rien dire. N'ayant rien calculé, ayant le cerveau en mode off, Harry s'approcha de Pansy et l'embrassa fougueusement. La jeune Serpentard se laissa faire. Elle aussi avait le cerveau en mode off mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'apprécier ce langoureux baiser. A la fin de ce baiser, Pansy semblait être totalement réveillée. Elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait se passer et Harry aussi d'ailleurs.

-Je… bonne nuit.

Pansy alla au cachot sans lui adresser un regard. Harry retourna à la tour.

-Ben Pansynette, t'étais où ? demanda Blaise.

-Dehors.

-Seule ?

-Non… oui. Bonne nuit Blaise.

Elle alla dans le dortoir des filles. Harry était dans son lit entrain de se demander ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi il l'avait fait. Pansy était jolie cette soirée-là, et parler avec était assez agréable. Ce baiser aussi avait été agréable mais elle était à Serpentard et rien que ce détail lui interdisait d'embrasser une quelconque fille de cette maison, surtout pas Pansy qui était la meilleure amie de Drago.

Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle, Hermione arriva avec un large sourire.

-Alors, ça va ? Lui demanda Harry.

-A merveille, j'ai passé une fabuleuse soirée.

Hermione jeta un regard en face d'elle. Harry suivit son regard et remarqua que Drago avait à peu près le même air que son amie sur la figure.

-Dîtes-moi que je rêve. Il faut me pincer là.

Harry dévisageait son amie et le présumé petit ami bouche bée. A l'autre bout de la salle, c'était Pansy qui avait la même réaction qu'Harry.

-T'es dingue, dit-elle à Drago.

-Elle me plait.

-Oh pitié.

Alors que Pansy regardait toujours Hermione, son regard alla vers Harry qui la regardait également. La jeune fille trouve un intérêt soudain à son petit-déjeuner. Durant les cours qu'ils avaient en commune, Pansy et Harry se lançaient des regards en coin. A chaque fin de cours, Harry se disait qu'il irait lui parler, ils ne pouvaient pas en rester là, sur un baiser échangé à une heure du matin mais à chaque fois qu'Harry voulait s'approcher d'elle, Pansy disparaissait telle une fusée. Ça n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il le croyait, seulement voilà, le destin avait voulu y mettre son grain de sel et Harry la retrouva à la tour d'astronomie. Quand Pansy le vit, elle voulu partir tout suite.

-Pansy attends !

Elle s'arrêta net. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré et elle se sentait totalement paniquée.

-Tu me fuis, demanda le Gryffondor.

-Je ne te fuis pas, qu'est-ce que tu dis, répondit-elle en se retournant.

-Je ne sais peut-être pas mentir, mais tu es pire que moi quand tu paniques.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Posa Pansy en regrettant par la suite.

-Parler. On s'est embrassé, du moins je t'ai embrassé. Je sais que le fait que tu sois à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor nous interdit une quelconque… relation, mais j'ai aimé t'embrasser et je sais que toi aussi, ne le nie pas. Tout les deux, on sait qu'Hermione et Malefoy sortent ensemble alors pourquoi on essayerait pas, nous.

Pansy cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Etait-il entrain de lui demander de sortir avec elle ou était-ce juste de fruit le l'imagination de la jeune Serpentard ? Harry prit ce silence comme un mauvais signe. Il aurait au moins essayé. Il soupira et descendit de la tour. Pansy qui était toujours immobile semblait s'être enfin réveillée. Harry voulait sortir avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle face quelque chose. C'était Harry Potter et il attendait une réponse. Oui ou non, peu importe mais il en attendait une. Mais attendez, il a déjà conclu une réponse, mais il a conclu la mauvaise réponse. Pansy s'empressa de descendre les escaliers.

-Harry ! Harry. Je veux bien essayer… avec toi. Je veux bien voir où ça nous mène, dit-elle arrivée face à lui.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

-Non.

Harry sourit et s'approcha de Pansy pour l'embrasser. Pansy était aux anges. Embrasser Harry Potter, c'était au-delà de ses fantasmes les plus fous.

-Tu sais, j'aimerai que… ça reste entre nous pour le moment, dit Pansy en continuant de l'embrasser.

-J'allais te le proposer.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser langoureusement un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent du bruit. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent avec un petit regard complice. Au moment du dîner, Harry et Pansy de lançaient des regards en coin tout comme Hermione et Drago.

-Pansynette, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

-Rien Blaise.

Elle reprit son dîner en souriant et en disant à Drago d'arrêter de regarder Hermione s'il ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Mais elle, n'arrêtait pas de regarder Harry pour autant. A la fin du dîner, Pansy voulu retourner au cachot mais fut très vite attirée dans un placard à balais.

-Je te manque ?

Pour tout réponse elle reçu un baiser.

-Tu sais, un placard à balais, ce n'est pas très approprié pour des petits rendez-vous secrets selon moi alors je pense qu'on devrait retourner dans nos maisons.

-Pas avant de nous avoir expliqué ce que vous faites dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dit une voix derrière aux.

Le jeune couple se retourna et vit Hermione et Drago les regarder avec des yeux exorbités.

-J'ai peur de poser cette question mais… êtes-vous ensemble ? demanda Hermione prudemment.

-Oui, dirent Pansy et Harry en même temps.

-Et depuis combien de temps ? Continua Drago.

-Une heure…

-… ou deux.

-Pince-moi Drago, pince-moi.

Drago donna un baiser dans le cou d'Hermione.

-Princesse pourquoi lui ?

-Mais laisse-moi faire ce que je veux Drago. Si je veux sortir avec Harry, je sors avec Harry, c'est mon droit.

-Harry ? Elle l'appelle Harry, elle l'appelle Harry. C'est bien Potter, moi j'aime bien Potter, pourquoi elle dit Harry, dit Drago presque paniqué.

-Drago calme-toi, d'accord ? On est bien ensemble nous et depuis à peine vingt-quatre heures.

Hermione embrassa Drago pour qu'il oublie une peu ce qu'il venait de voir. Maintenant ce fut Harry qui avait une mauvaise image devant lui. Pansy l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa. Deux couples Gryffondor/Serpentard, ça ne s'était plus vu depuis des années et en cette période, ils allaient sans doute faire polémiques…

ooo

Voilà c'est la fin de mon 1e One-Shot, sur Harry et Pansy, j'espère que vous avez aimé… si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis.


	2. Trois mois plus tard

_Trois mois plus tard…_

ooo

Trois mois, cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'Harry et Pansy sortaient ensemble. Ils avaient très bien su cacher leur relation tout comme Hermione et Drago pour qui c'était beaucoup plus facile vu qu'ils avaient leur propre salle commune. Au début, Drago et Harry avaient eu du mal à accepter pour Drago que sa princesse sorte avec Harry et pour Harry que son Hermignonne soit avec Drago. Mais au bout de trois mois, ils étaient bien obligés de faire avec chacun de leur côté.

Nous étions au mois de Juin, il faisait nuit, donc il était tard, très tard, peut-être même un peu trop tard pour que deux élèves soient sur le toit de Poudlard entrain de regarder les étoiles. Harry et Pansy bien entendu.

-Il fait vraiment chaud cette nuit, remarqua Harry.

-Aller sur le toit n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, lui dit Pansy.

-Si, si, au moins on est tout les deux.

Harry serra Pansy dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

-C'est peut-être parce qu'on est collé l'un à l'autre qu'il fait chaud.

-Je ne pense pas moi, je suis bien là.

-Oui mais moi, tu es presque entrain de m'étouffer, dit Pansy.

Harry la lâcha aussitôt. Ils décidèrent par la suite de rentrer au château et de se retrouver même heure même endroit le lendemain après les cours. En retournant à sa salle commune, Pansy fut tout de suite interpellé par Blaise.

-Alors Pansy c'était bien avec ton copain ?

-Mon… mais…, commença-t-elle perturbée.

-J'avais raison, lui dit son ami, tu as un copain. Tu rentres tous les soirs à la même heure avec ce stupide sourire plaqué au visage.

-Je…

-Pansy, je te connais comme si j'étais ton père. C'est qui ? Drago est au courant ?

-Bonne nuit Blaise, dit-elle en soupirant.

-Pansynette !

La jeune fille préféra monter se coucher. Chez les Gryffondors Harry aussi était dans son dortoir et Ron ne semblait pas lâcher prise non plus.

-Aller dis-moi qui c'est. Dit-moi où tu vas tous les soirs ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Ron. Occupe-toi de Lavande.

-Hermione est au courant, demanda le rouquin.

-Même si Hermione était au courant, elle ne t'en parlerait pas.

-Mouais. Je la connais ?

-Bonne nuit Ron.

Le lendemain matin, la première chose que fit Harry en entrant dans la grande salle, ce fut de regarder Pansy. Un simple regard de lui et Pansy rougissait en un clin d'œil.

-Alors Pansynette, qui te fait rougir comme ça ?

-Je ne rougis pas et laisse-moi tranquille Blaise. Tu n'es pas mon père !

-Je sais.

-Tu m'énerves ! Continua-t-elle.

-D'accord.

-Et arrête de m'appeler Pansynette !

-J'ai compris.

Du côté des Gryffondor, Hermione rêvassait complètement.

-Alors Hermignonne, bonne nuit, demanda Harry à son air.

-Oui, répondit-elle dans un état second. Non ! Harry ça ne te regarde pas !

-Tu sors quand même avec Malefoy.

-Chut ! Trois mois qu'on se cache alors on continue.

-Trois mois que tu te caches de quoi ? dit une voix derrière eux.

-Rien, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ron n'insista pas et s'assit pour manger. Cela faisait trois mois que ses amis semblaient agir bizarrement en sa présence mais il préféra ne pas insister. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'Harry et Hermione étaient devenus plus complices. Une lumière s'éclaira dans son cerveau soudainement.

-Hermione, Harry est-ce que… est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? Je pose cette question parce que je vous trouve bizarre et plus proche depuis quelque temps.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent.

-Non ! Mon Dieu Ron ce n'est pas… Harry et moi ne sortons pas ensemble !

-Mais où as-tu cherché cette idée Ron ?

-Dans mon cerveau.

-Et bien ton cerveau commence à te faire défaut Ron, lui dit Harry.

-Mais vous partagez des trucs tout les deux, non ?

-Et bien…, commença Hermione en regardant Harry, oui mais ce sont des… des trucs moldus, c'est ça des trucs moldus. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Grande première, Hermione était devenue une menteuse ! Regrettait-elle d'avoir fait ça ? Non. Sa Relation avec Drago devait rester secrète et le relation entre Harry et Pansy aussi. En parlant d'eux, ils étaient tout les deux très pressés de se retrouver à la fin de la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A la pause de midi c'était un petit baiser par-ci par-là et ils devaient reprendre les cours.

Il était 20H30, c'était l'heure de leur petit rendez-vous nocturne. Harry arriva et Pansy le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

-Je t'ai manqué à ce que je vois.

-Tu es content, hein ? En fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec Weasley. A la tête que tu faisais j'ai compris qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

-Ron a cru que je sortais avec Hermione.

-Et tu as dit quoi ?

-A ton avis ?

Pansy lui fit un baiser et se blottit dans ses bras en soupirant. Tout à coup elle se sentit bizarre, comme si elle venait de descendre même de chuter de son petit nuage où elle était avec Harry. Elle se détacha de lui un peu brutalement mais involontairement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? demanda le jeune homme une peu troublé.

-Je… je venais de penser à… Voldemort.

-Ne pense pas à lui, d'accord ?

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Harry. Au début tout allait bien mais maintenant je…

-Pansy, dit-moi ce que tu as.

-Harry, je t'ai promit que je me battrais avec toi et je le ferai seulement… je commence à avoir peur.

-Peur ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là avec toi.

-Mais pour combien de temps ? Qui te dis que Tu-Sais-Qui ne te vaincra pas ? Je n'ai pas envi de te perdre Harry. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je t'aime Harry et plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que…

Pansy s'arrêta de parler. Elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry et lui aussi s'en était rendu compte. Il était d'ailleurs entrain d'écarquiller les yeux. Pansy avait l'impression d'avoir une grosse erreur.

-Tu… tu quoi ? dit Harry pour qu'elle répète.

-Je… je dois partir.

-Quoi ?

-Blaise m'a… il m'a demandé de faire un truc pour lui tout à l'heure. Il faut que j'y aille.

-Pansy attends !

Mais elle était déjà retournée dans le château et au lieu de retourner dans sa salle commune, elle alla dans celle des préfets en chef où elle trouva Drago et Hermione entrain de s'embrasser sur le canapé. Pansy prit le bras d'Hermione et alla dans sa chambre. C'est Drago qui fut prit au dépourvu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode. Il était entrain d'embrasser sa petite amie et d'un coup, plus d'Hermione. C'est que la magie de l'amour fait de drôle de chose. Dans la chambre Pansy faisait les cent pas.

-Si je veux te parler c'est parce que c'est très important et que je ne peux certainement pas en parler à Drago et encore moins à Blaise. Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Oh mon Dieu !

-Pansy, assied-toi et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Pansy obéit. Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas devenues que l'on peut dire des amies mais elles se respectaient pour rapport à leur relation amoureuse avec Drago et Harry.

-Je crois que… j'ai fait une bêtise.

-Quelle est-elle ? On dirait que c'est grave.

-J'ai… j'ai dit à Harry que… que je l'aime.

-C'est ça ta bêtise, dit Hermione étonné. Mais c'est génial, non ? Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle après un moment de silence.

-Je... oui mais tu vois, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'ouvrir mon cœur à qui que ce soit et ce que je ressens pour Harry je ne l'ai jamais ressentit pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mon cerveau n'a pas su prendre le dessus et c'est sortit tout seul.

-Mais c'est bien ? Insista Hermione.

-Oui. Non ! Quand je lui ai dit, il a écarquillé les yeux. J'ai tout de suite su que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça et que j'aurais dû attendre qu'il me le dise avant, s'il avait l'intention de le faire.

-Toi qui n'ouvres pas ton cœur tu as su voir ça dans ses yeux ?

-Oui. C'est un peu paradoxal, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Assez oui. Mais à part ça, comment il a réagit ?

-Il a voulu que je répète mais j'ai cherché une excuse bidon pour partir et venir ici. C'est la catastrophe, dit Pansy d'une voix plaignante. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser maintenant ?

-Que tu ne pensais pas un mot de ce que tu disais.

-Oh non.

Pansy prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle était au bord des larmes. Drago, qui se demandait enfin ce qu'elles fabriquaient, entra dans la chambre de sa petite amie. Hermione lui demanda de ne rien dire.

-Pansy est-ce que toi et Harry vous avez déjà…

-Non. On n'en a jamais parlé et ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus important entre nous.

-Quoi ! Tu n'as pas couché avec Potter après trois mois de relation ! Mais il est gay ma parole !

-Drago !

Pansy émit un gémissement désespéré.

-Drago tu ne m'aides pas là, dit-elle. Et vous, deux vous avez…

-Oui, dit Hermione, mais ce n'est le plus important non plus. Moi je suis avec Drago et toi avec Harry. Harry n'est pas Drago et c'est pour ça que j'aime Drago et toi Harry. Donc on ne peut pas comparer.

-Quoi ? Tu aimes Potter ? On aura vraiment tout entendu dans cette école. Il ne manquerait plus que Blaise et Weasley soient ensemble.

-Drago dehors ! DEHORS !!

-Mais…

-DEHORS ! Tout de suite !

-D'accord.

Drago sortit de la chambre discrètement. Enerver Hermione n'était pas une bonne chose. Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de Pansy.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, je crois. Non. Pourquoi je suis partie ?

Au même moment, Harry arriva dans la salle commune et s'assit à côté de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter? dit le jeune blond.

-J'ai à te parler.

-Pourquoi je t'écouterai ?

-Parce que c'est à propos de Pansy.

Drago savait de quoi Harry voulait parler mais n'en dit rien et le laissa s'exprimer. N'empêche, Drago pensa qu'il en avait mis du temps pour rappliquer ici.

-Aller, raconte à ton vieux pote Malefoy.

-Malefoy, c'est important sinon je ne serai pas venu, s'indigna Harry.

-Dis-moi dans ce cas.

-Pansy m'a dit qu'elle m'aime.

-Et alors ?

-Comment je dois le prendre ? Ça fait une heure que j'y réfléchis et je ne trouve pas.

-Tu sais, pour être franc, je pense que si elle te l'a dit, c'est peut-être parce que c'est la vérité. Note que j'ai eu du mal à te le dire.

-Hermione t'a déjà dit qu'elle t'aime ?

-Oui.

-Et… euh… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est interdit au moins de dix-huit ans et surtout ça ne te regarde pas.

-Je préfère ne pas savoir tout compte fait.

Drago et Harry étaient sur le même canapé séparer par une bonne quarantaine de centimètre. On aurait dit que l'un d'eux avait la peste.

-Venons-en au fait maintenant, est-ce que toi tu aimes Pansy ? demanda Drago. Attention, il y a un piège.

Harry eu une petit sourire et se mit à réfléchir. Aimait-il Pansy ? Maintenant qu'on lui posait la question il pouvait dire oui. Pour Harry, Pansy n'était pas n'importe qui et pour sortir avec elle, il fallait forcément l'aimer.

-Oui, je crois que je l'aime.

Pansy et Hermione qui étaient dans la chambre, entendirent des voix s'élever dans la salle commune.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Hurla Harry.

-Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait un piége.

-T'aurai préféré que je te dise que je déteste Pansy ? Désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'aime Pansy, enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione.

-Ton abrutit de copain m'a foutu une patate dans le nez ! Je crois qu'il me l'a cassé. Le con, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con !

-Ça va pas non ! Hurlèrent Pansy et Hermione sur Drago.

-Il faut toujours qu'il exagère. Il a dit qu'il aimait ma Princesse. Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose.

-T'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?! Je ne veux rien savoir, dit Hermione avant que Drago ne rétorque.

Les deux filles allèrent vers Harry qui tenait son nez.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda son amie.

-Il m'a pété le nez, dit Harry.

-Mais non.

Hermione fit apparaître un sac de glaçon qu'elle lui posa sur le nez.

-Il y en a que pour lui de tout façon, mauviette, dit Drago jalousement.

-Drago assied-toi, sois beau et pour une fois dans ta vie ferme-la, lui dit Hermione.

-Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, dit Pansy à Harry.

-Non, ça va aller. Après tout Malefoy a raison, ce n'est rien du tout. Tout va bien.

-Là tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais !

-Tu m'énerves Malefoy tu le sais ça ?! Hurla Hermione.

-Eh ! dit ce dernier en se rendant compte qu'Hermione l'avait appelé par son nom.

-Ça va Harry, redemanda-t-elle.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione.

Elle lui embrassa le front comme une mère le ferait à son fils sous le regard ahuri de Drago.

-Comment… mais… Hermione !

Cette dernière soupira elle vers Drago et l'embrassa pour qu'il se calme. Elle regarda ensuite l'autre couple. Pansy regardait le nez d'Harry sous toutes les coutures.

-Non mais regarde-les, ce n'est pas possible. Non ce n'est pas possible.

-Drago tu m'aimes ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui je t'aime, bien sûr que oui.

-Et bien Harry aime Pansy, c'est aussi simple que ça. Harry Pansy, si vous voulez être tranquille pour parler, vous pouvez aller dans ma chambre, ou celle de Drago.

-Certainement pas, dit ce dernier.

Pansy prit la main d'Harry et ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la préfète en chef à son petit copain.

-J'écoute.

Hermione se leva, prit Drago par les oreilles et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Laisse-les tranquille, d'accord.

Dans la chambre, Harry et Pansy étaient assis sur le lit dans une ambiance assez tendu.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Non, ça va. J'ai eu plus de peur que de mal, on va dire, et j'ai été très surpris.

Un petit blanc s'installa entre eux. Ça faisait un bout de temps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

-Pansy… est-ce que… c'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, demanda Harry.

-A ton avis, dit-elle en le regardant.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa timidement.

-Je crois que oui, répondit Harry.

-Et toi ? Tu as dit vrai ?

-Oui.

Pansy sourit et l'embrassa avec plus d'assurance. Pour eux, ça n'avait pas d'importance, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé pourtant, leur relation allait prendre un autre tournent cette nuit-là. Au même moment, Hermione et Drago commençaient s'impatientait.

-Ça fait quand même trente minutes qu'ils sont dans la chambre. Là ça devient long, je m'inquiète, dit Drago.

-Il ne faut pas, elle est avec Harry.

-Justement.

-Tu… tu crois qu'il…, commença Hermione.

-Il suffit de vérifier.

Dargo prêta son oreille contre la porte. Hermione soupira et fit la même chose.

-J'entends rien, se plaignit-elle.

-Chut.

Ils firent doublement attention et purent entendre un drôle de bruit. Hermione se recula d'un coup.

-D'accord, je ne sais pas de qui ça venait mais ils dorment pas.

-Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir me supporter cette nuit, dit Drago avec un sourire triomphant.

-Et moi qui voulais être tranquille.

Drago et Hermione allèrent dans la chambre du Serpentard. Hermione prit une chemise du jeune homme et se coucha.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut la première à se réveiller et eut du mal à sortir du lit vu que Drago la retenait presque de force grâce à ses bras.

-Drago, laisse-moi me lever et continue de dormir.

Il desserra son étreinte et la laissa s'échapper. Hermione sortit donc de la chambre et se posta à la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy sortit de l'autre chambre habillée d'une chemise blanche. Quand les deux filles se regardèrent, elles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

-Toi aussi tu as opté pour la chemise blanche, lui dit Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix.

-Tu veux prendre ton petit déjeuner ici ? Le week-end c'est autorisé.

-D'accord.

-Comment va Harry, demanda la Gryffondor.

-Il dort comme une marmotte. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que je suis sortie du lit.

-Harry le garçon le plus insomniaque que je connaisse dort comme une marmotte ? Ça m'étonne beaucoup. Drago lui, dort sans dormir. Il a eu du mal à me laisser sortir tout à l'heure. Mais bon, là il doit ronfler.

Pansy se mit à rire. Après une bonne demi-heure de discussion, les portes des deux chambres s'ouvrir pour faire place à un Harry et un Dargo à moitié endormit. Les deux garçons regardèrent leur copine, se regardèrent et retournèrent dans les chambres. Hermione et Pansy allèrent dans les chambres respectives. Pansy trouva Harry couché dans le lit les yeux fermés. Elle le rejoignit dans le lit.

-Tu as bien dormit ?

-Je ne t'ai pas vu te lever, dit Harry d'une voix basse.

-Je sais, tu dormais bien et ronflais bien aussi.

-Je ne ronfle pas.

-Oh si tu ronfles mais heureusement ça ne défi pas un troll. C'est plutôt mignon. Ça va ton nez ?

-Je crois, je ne sens plus rien.

Pansy et Harry s'embrassèrent sous la couverture. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione entra dans la chambre en mettant sa main devant ses yeux.

-Hermione !

-C'est ma chambre Harry alors ne rouspète pas, et puis je ne fais que passer, je vais prendre des vêtements et aller sous la douche. Voilà je m'en vais.

-Il va falloir qu'on retourne dans nos salles communes, suggéra Pansy.

Le jeune couple se rhabilla et retourna dans leur salle commune respective. Après avoir prit sa douche, Harry fut interpellé par Ron.

-Où as-tu passé la nuit ?

-Arrête un peu Ron. Moi au lieu de batifoler avec ma copine dans le dortoir des garçons, je vais ailleurs.

-Tu étais avec elle ?

-Ron arrête.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me dis pas qui elle est ? Ce n'est quand même pas une Serpentard.

Harry s'immobilisa. Il ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle commune. Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il lui couru après. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas tout les deux, c'était que la même conversation se passait chez les Serpentard.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir avec un Gryffondor, c'est… c'est contre nature ! C'est impossible ! dit Blaise.

-Laisse-moi Blaise, tu veux bien !

-Je le connais ?!

-Blaise !

Pansy s'arrêta en se trouvant dans le couloir face à Harry et Ron. Le couple comprit en cet instant que leur relation allait plutôt être compromis. Les préfets en chef arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

-Drago, tu savais que Pansy sortait avec… Potter ?! Hurla presque Blaise.

-Et toi Hermione, tu savais qu'il sortait avec elle ?! Elle ! Parkinson !!

-Non…

-Si…

-C'est compliqué…, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Compliqué, hurla Ron. Il n'y a rien de compliquer Hermione ! Harry sort avec… Parkinson !!!

-Il ne manquerait plus que vous soyez ensemble tout les deux, dit Blaise en regardant Hermione et Drago.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent un peu gênés. Ça allait exploser dans le couloir de Poudlard.

-Quoi ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est le comble là ! Tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça Drago, pas avec cette…

-Eh Blaise, surveille ton langage, avertit Drago.

-Je… il y a des jours où je ferai de rester coucher.

-Harry, pourquoi tu as le nez violet, demanda Ron.

-Quoi ? Firent Hermine et Pansy.

-Je savais que tu aurais dû aller à l'infirmerie, dit la Serpentard.

-T'es content de toi Drago ? dit Hermione. Aller viens Harry, on y va y, viens.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh lui appliqua une pommade sur le nez.

-Lâchez-le un peu, il n'est pas en sucre le Potter.

-Tu lui as cassé le nez, lui fit remarqué Pansy.

-Mais non…

Blaise éclata de rire on ne sut pas pourquoi et Ron eut une soudaine envie de balancer son poing à la figure de Drago, mais se retint à la menace d'Hermione.

-Amoche-le et c'est moi qui t'amoche Ronald Weasley.

-Soyons clair, intervint Pansy, Blaise, Weasley, je sors avec Harry et Hermione avec Drago. Ça fait trois mois que ça dure alors si vous êtes, Blaise notre ami et Weasley, l'ami d'Harry et Hermione, respectez ce choix.

-Je le respecte, dit Blaise à contre cœur.

-Je le respecte, répéta Ron.

ooo

Une semaine était passée durant laquelle, Mr Lord Voldemort avait décidé de d'inviter à Poudlard et de faire le ménage avec ses amis les mangemorts. Tous les élèves étaient dans le château postés aux fenêtres. Harry lui, était prêt à sortir de château pour affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans le hall, trois Serpentard était présent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry à Pansy.

-On a essayé de la dissuader mais elle ne veut rien entendre, dit Blaise.

-Je t'ai fait une promesse, et je veux la respecter, répondit la jeune Serpentard.

-Non, tu vas rester ici.

-Non, je viens.

-Pansy, je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Tu restes ici, d'accord ?

-Mais…

-Pansy, s'il te plait, insista Harry.

Les larmes commençaient à couler. Pansy hocha la tête, embrassa Harry et lui dit ces trois mots. Trois mots qu'elle n'avait pas assumés la première fois.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi… moi aussi. Il faut qu'on en finisse. Ron, Hermione, restez ici et ne discutez pas.

-Mais…

-Ne discutez pas !

Harry suivit ses professeurs. Il fit ensuite face à Voldemort qui était assez en colère.

-C'est maintenant que tu sors, et accompagné de surcroît. Aurais-tu peur de moi Harry ?

-Vous n'êtes pas seul non plus, pourtant tout cela se passe entre vous et moi.

-Mais ça se passe entre toi et moi, mais il faut bien des spectateurs pour assister à ta mort, non ? _Avada Kedavra_.

Harry, qui le vit venir de loin riposta pour enchaîner un sort derrière.

-Bien Potter, on t'a appris à ta battre à ce que je vois.

Harry ne répondit pas, tout ce qu'il avait en tête c'était de battre cet être immonde. Dans le château, Pansy et Hermione avaient du mal à regarder ce qu'il se passait dehors.

-Pourquoi il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide ? demanda Pansy.

-C'est son combat, pas le nôtre, répondit Drago.

-Sérieusement, tu es amoureuse d'Harry ?

-Ron tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment, dit Hermione en colère. Le rouquin décida de se taire.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit-il.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? fit Pansy complètement paniquée.

-Harry, à terre.

- Non, non ce n'est pas possible, tu m'entends ! C'est impossible.

-Pansy attends, ne sors pas !

Mais elle n'entendit pas Blaise et sortit du château en courant suivit des autres, sans se demander si Voldemort était vivant ou pas. Mais rassurez-vous, il n'était pas là, du moins il ne serait plus là.

-Harry ! Harry réveille-toi. Je t'en supplie ! Ne meurs pas ! Supplia Pansy.

-Harry, s'il te plait, poursuivit Hermione.

Celui-ci semblait avoir entendu les supplications de deux filles, gigota et commença à ouvrir les yeux. Des soupires se firent entendre. Pansy l'embrassa fougueusement pendant que Blaise, Drago et Ron dévièrent leur regard. Ce long baiser fut suivit d'une gifle magistralement sonore.

-Aïe !

-Ça t'as fait mal, posa Pansy d'une voix innocente.

-Oui, répondit Harry en massant sa joue et un peu sonné.

-Tant mieux. Ne recommence plus jamais ça, plus jamais ! Si tu veux que je meure, tu t'y prends autrement !

Pansy retourna au château pendant que Drago et Blaise éclataient de rire.

-Ça c'était une gifle qui venait du cœur, pas vrai Potter ?

-La ferme Malefoy.

Harry se leva avec difficulté et fut emmené à l'infirmerie. Il avait un peu de mal à rester debout et fut tout de suite couché dans un lit. L'ambiance était assez spéciale. Harry venait de vaincre Voldemort mais c'était comme s'il venait d'être terrassé par Voldemort.

-Vous allez passé la nuit ici Mr Potter, lui dit l'infirmière, je vais vous donner une potion pour vous aidez à dormir.

-Ça va aller Harry ?

-Je crois. Je suis dans un état second.

-Tu iras mieux demain et Pansy aussi j'espère. Elle a eu très peur, tu sais.

Les quatre sorciers sortirent de l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain matin, Pansy rendit une petite visite à Harry qui était déjà réveillé.

-Salut, fit-elle timidement.

-Tu vas me donner une gifle, demanda Harry.

Elle fit non de la tête et alla à son chevet.

-J'ai eu peur hier, expliqua-t-elle. Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Oui, très.

-Tu es vraiment en sucre toi. Je suis fière de toi, tu sais.

-J'espère parce que je ne ferai pas ça tout les jours. Pansy, j'ai… j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Oui ? C'est quoi ?

-Voilà, dans deux semaines on finit nos études…

-Et ?

-Tu vas sans doute me trouver fou ou que j'ai été sacrément amoché hier soir mais… ça te dit qu'on vive ensemble ?

Pansy fut très surprise. Le message était bien passé mais la réponse était très longue à venir.

-C'est… ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère, dit-elle gênée. Je… ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais… tu ne trouves pas qu'on devrait voir comment évolue notre couple hors de Poudlard avant d'avoir notre chez-nous.

-Tu as raison.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non.

Pansy l'embrassa soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas pour sa réponse. Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur leur baiser qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que quelqu'un était dans la même pièce qu'eux.

-Eh bien, je vois que Miss Parkinson vous apporte un remède bien plus efficace Mr Potter. Vous pourrez sortir dès que vous serez prêt. Et merci Mr Potter pour ce que vous avez fait, remercie Mrs Pomfresh.

Harry se prépara et quand Pansy l'emmena dans la grande salle, tout le monde présent l'applaudit pour l'exploit qu'il avait accomplit la veille au soir. Hermione fut la première à foncer vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Harry, je suis si fière de toi. Je suis tellement contente.

-Je crois que je ne suis pas tout à fait remis, dit-il en sentant ses jambes trembler alors qu'Hermione le serrait dans ses bras.

-Hermione lâche-le, il risque de s'évanouir et de s'asphyxier s'il est privé d'oxygène, prévint Pansy.

-Comme si tu ne lui avais pas fait de « bouche-à-bouche » à l'infirmerie.

-Les filles, appela Harry.

-Je… le « bouche-à-bouche » ça sauve des vies, se justifia la Serpentard.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

-Les filles, dit Harry un peu plus fort.

-Quoi ?

-Vous pouvez me lâchez s'il vous plait ?

Les deux filles s'exécutèrent en se fusillant du regard.

-Harry est mon petit ami. Si quelqu'un doit s'occupe de lui, c'est moi !

-Dans une autre vie, je suis son Hermignonne.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en fiche.

-Les filles arrêtez qu'il vous plait. Je sais que je suis beau et irrésistible mais ce n'est pas une raison de vous battre pour moi.

Pansy et Hermione regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends Harry, lui dit Pansy.

-Je suis beau et irrésistible, répéta Hermione, on aura vraiment tout entendu dans cette école.

-Mais quoi ?

Les deux filles allèrent à leur table tout en riant.

-Ah Potter, tu n'arriveras jamais à ma cheville, lui dit Drago.

-Tuez l'être le plus immonde de cette terre et voilà comment vous êtes remercié.

-La vie est injuste, argumenta le Serpentad.

-J'avais remarqué.

Harry alla à sa table. Voldemort mort, les préjugés presque terminés, des liens entre Gyffondor et Serpentad créés, c'était une nouvelle ère qui commençait dans le monde des sorciers…

ooo

Voilà le 2e one-shot terminé. Donnez-moi vos impressions et à bientôt pour le dernier…


	3. Deux ans plus tard

_Deux ans plus tard…_

ooo

La génération d'Harry avait quitté l'école à présent et ce depuis presque deux ans. Quand il avait quitté l'école avec ses amis, Harry avait décidé de prendre un appartement en colocation avec Ron, Drago avec Blaise et Hermione en avait prit un avec Pansy, chose qui avait étonnée tout les garçons. Voici la réaction qu'ils avaient eue.

_-Vous êtes sûres de vouloir habiter en colocation, avait demandé Harry._

_-Oui, pourquoi ?_

_-Une Serpentard et une Gryffondor dans le même appartement 24h/24, ça risque d'exploser, répondit Drago._

_-Merci de nous faire confiance c'est sympa, dit Pansy. _

_-Nous sommes des filles de caractère et alors ? On s'adore et c'est ce qu'il compte, pas vrai Pansy ?_

_-Bien sûr Hermione._

Et les deux filles avaient maintenant leur propre appartement et tout se passait très bien entre elles deux.

Deux ans, presque deux ans qu'une amitié s'était construite entre les trois Gryffondor et les trois Serpentard. En ce moment, nous étions avec Hermione qui était dehors sous la pluie qui tombait à torrent. Sous son parapluie, elle courrait pour rentrer chez-elle.

-Il m'énerve ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Qui, Drago ? demanda Pansy.

-Oui ! Ayez un petit ami et il ne vous appelle même pas à votre bouleau et il ne daigne même pas venir vous chercher par cette pluie torrentielle. C'est vraiment cool d'avoir un mec.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas transplané ?

Hermione se calma et se sentit un peu idiote à ce moment-là.

-J'ai des origines moldues, je ne pense pas tout le temps à transplaner. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? dit Hermione en colère en regardant Harry. Tu es venu faire quoi ici ?

-Moi ? Je suis venue voir comment allait Pansy, répondit Harry.

-Et moi tu m'oublies, évidemment. Bien sûre, oublions la pauvre cruche d'Hermione Granger, tout le monde s'en fou, surtout Malefoy !

-Hermione, tu te sens bien, dit Harry inquiet.

-Oh ça va toi, laisse-moi dans ma journée pourrie !

Hermione s'enferma donc dans sa chambre.

-Je ne savais pas que travailler à l'hôpital mettait à cran.

-Hermione est tout le temps à cran, dit Pansy, ce n'est pas nouveau. Je vais lui parler et elle ira mieux et toi, rentre chez-toi.

-J'avais penser rester ici ce soir, dit Harry en serrant Pansy dans ses bras.

-Et profiter de moi. Pas question, rentre chez-toi. Si tu restes Hermione risque de te maudire toute la soirée. Tu l'as connais, quand elle en veut à Drago, elle en veux à tous les hommes de cette terre.

Pansy ouvrit la porte pour mettre Harry dehors et tomba sur Drago.

-L'homme qui ne tombe jamais à pic, dit l'ancien Gryffondor.

-La ferme Potter.

-Si tu veux voir Hermione, elle est dans sa chambre et à cran.

Drago entra dans l'appartement des filles. Quand il frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione on pu entendre.

-Laisse-moi petit ami ingrat que tu es !

-Ça va être sa fête, chuchota Harry.

-Aller rentre chez-toi Harry ou je sens que je ne vais pas te laisser partir.

Pansy l'embrassa et ferma la porte. Elle était vraiment épuisée et avait besoin de dormir, seulement voilà, durant la nuit le couple Drago/ Hermione, qui apparemment s'était réconcilié, batifolait bruyamment. La pauvre Pansy qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil, se leva donna des grands coups dans le mur et hurla :

-Le sort d'insonorisation, c'est pas fait pour les chiens !!!

La seconde d'après, elle n'entendit plus rien. Après une nuit calme grâce à l'insonorisation, Pansy voulu prendre une douche mais la porte était fermée à clé. Hermione y était, il fallait donc attendre un instant, mais cet instant dura une bonne demi-heure et Pansy allait être en retard à son bouleau.

-Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais, je dois aller bosser moi !

Aucune réponse de sa part.

-Puisque c'est comme ça. _Alohomora._

Elle entra et vit Hermione et Drago sous la douche entrain de s'embrasser.

-Trente minutes que vous vous roulez des pelles sous la douche ! Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Je dois aller bosser c'est important et vous… sortez de cette douche immédiatement ! Oh et puis non, restez, moi je pars.

Pansy prit toutes ses affaires et transplana chez Ron et Harry.

-Parkinson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Pas le temps je dois prendre ma douche.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Ron avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un truc. Harry était rentré seul, alors comment cela se faisait que Parkinson était là.

-Harry, Parkinson a dormit ici ?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Alors pourquoi elle est dans la salle de bain ?

-Elle est dans la salle de bain ?

Harry prit à peine le temps de frapper à la porte qu'il fut attirer dans la pièce ses lèvres collées à celle de Pansy.

-Je t'ai tellement manqué que tu viens prendre ta douche ici ?

-J'ai pas le temps, je vais être en retard.

Pansy se déshabilla et alla sous la douche sans se soucier du regard qu'Harry posait sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu sois là ce matin ?

-Hermione et Drago se roulent des pelles sous la douche et Dieu sait ce qu'ils font d'autre, et puis mon patron veut me parler. A tout prix il veut me virer, parce que je ne respecte pas la grande Rita Skeeter.

Après un long monologue sur Rita Skeeter, Pansy sortit de la douche enroula dans une serviette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle à son copain.

-Je te regarde t'habiller, je suis sûr que ce sera un très beau spectacle.

-Ouais, c'est ça dans une autre vie, sans doute.

Elle mit Harry dehors, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, l'embrassa et sortit de l'appartement.

-Deux ans que tu es avec elle, deux ans que je te dis qu'elle est bizarre, soupira Ron.

-Deux ans que je suis amoureux d'elle.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de me le rappeler, merci.

Pansy était enfin arrivée à son travail avec dix minutes de retard. Elle était l'assistante de Rita Skeeter à la Gazette des Sorciers. Etre assistante, c'était sensé être enrichissant mais quand on l'était de cette journaliste-là, ça n'avait rien de bien enrichissant.

-Alors petite peste, on a voulu faire la grasse matinée, demanda Rita Skeeter.

-J'ai…

-Parkinson ! Dans mon bureau ! Cria le patron en lui coupant la parole.

Elle y resta une bonne dizaine de minutes. Quand elle sortit de bureau, Pansy se mit à sauter comme une petite gamine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Apporte-moi un café au lieu de sauter comme une hystérique.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courrant ? Je ne suis plus votre assistante, je suis devenue chroniqueuse et j'ai ma propre rubrique. J'ai ma propre rubrique, j'ai ma propre rubrique ! Vous allez devoir vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre, pour faire le bouleau à votre place !

Son patron lui montra son nouveau bureau. Rien de bien extraordinaire mais c'était déjà ça. Sa journée s'annonçait plutôt bien. Elle débarrassa son ancien bureau et déménagea dans le nouveau. La première chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire, avait été d'appeler Harry mais pas le temps, son patron lui avait déjà confié un travail.

En fin de journée, Pansy avait été chez Harry et Ron. Heureusement pour Ron que ce fut Harry qui ouvrit la porte parce que la jeune femme avait presque sauté sur Harry pour l'embrasser.

-Bon, moi je me tire avant que vous ne me fassiez un gosse sur le pas de la porte.

Ron prit ses affaires et sortit de l'appartement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Mon patron m'a parlé et devine quoi ? Je ne suis plus l'assistante de Skeeter, j'ai ma propre rubrique et mon bureau !

-C'est génial.

-Je sais !

Elle ressauta sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Tu sais que Ron vient de partir…

-Oui…

-Et qu'on est seul…

-Oui…

-Ça te dit que…

-Maintenant ?

-Ben euh… c'est une drôle de question.

-C'est que… j'ai un truc à te dire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ma mère m'a appelé, elle est de retour de Paris avec mon père et ils nous invitent au Manoir.

-Quand ?

-A la fin de la semaine.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé sans rien dire.

-Ça ne te fait pas plaisir on dirait, constata Pansy.

-Si, si.

-Tu sais, ça fait deux ans que je leur parle de toi et ils aimeraient bien mieux te connaître, en dehors de ta « célèbre » vie.

-Ouais.

-Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est… un peu précipité ?

-Précipité ? Harry je vais te présenter mes parents après deux ans de relation. Je ne trouve pas ça précipité.

-Alors pourquoi tu trouves précipité le fait que je te demande d'habiter avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas pareil Harry.

-Et en quoi c'est différent ?

-Harry, on est à une époque où les couples peuvent s'aimer librement. On est à une époque où on est plus obligé, chez les sorciers de sang pur de faire des mariages arrangés et d'avoir des enfants dans la précipitation pour l'honneur de la famille. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vivre avec toi, c'est que je ne veux pas le faire maintenant. Deux ans c'est trop tôt. Imagine que j'accepte et que d'ici deux mois on regrette, on fait quoi après ?! Harry, je ne te le dis pas souvent mais je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je veux pas faire une seule erreur dans notre relation, alors je veux prendre mon temps tu comprends ?

-J'essais.

-Alors, tu veux rencontrer mes parents ?

-Oui.

Pansy l'embrassa et Harry la fit basculer sur le canapé.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai envi de faire là ?

-Manger ? J'ai une faim de loup, pas toi ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Ben moi si.

Pansy se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Pansy avait le chic de le faire languir par moment, ça en était plus que frustrant pour Harry.

-Tu restes ici ce soir ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Si tu me le demande, mais je te préviens, quand je me lèverai demain matin, je ne veux pas tu te mettes à rouspéter, j'ai un nouveau bouleau.

-Et c'est quoi ta rubrique ?

-Santé et beauté, ce n'est pas l'idéal mais c'est un début.

Ils allèrent se coucher u peu plus tard.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Garde tes mains pour toi cette nuit.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai pas dormit avec toi depuis deux jours, je peux en profiter non ?

-Certainement pas.

-Pansy …

-Bonne nuit.

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos après avoir donné un petit baiser à Harry. Harry était apprenti Auror et avait pour collègue Drago. Quand il ne voulait pas parler à Ron, c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait ou encore à Blaise, mais le regrettait parfois.

-Malefoy, comment ça s'est passé quand tu as rencontrer les parents d'Hermione ?

-Bien avec la mère, tendu avec le père, pourquoi ?

-Je vais rencontrer les parents de Pansy.

-Quoi ! Eh Blaise, Potter va rencontrer les parents de Pansy.

-Ah oui ? Tu vas entrer dans la demeure des Parkinson ? Bon courage.

-Pourquoi, ils sont comment ?

-Très gentils, ils vont te détester, répondit Drago.

-C'est… rassurant, dit Harry ironiquement.

-Ne t'en fait pas, lui dit Blaise, reste naturel et d'ici la fin de la rencontre, ils t'auront empoisonnés.

-Très drôle. J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien vous demander.

Harry était parti parler à Ron, mais lui, ça ne l'intéressait vraiment pas de savoir qu'Harry allait rencontrer les parents de Pansy, alors il décida d'appeler sa meilleure amie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-C'est génial ça, Harry.

-Ouais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas heureux ? C'est la preuve que votre relation évolue, doucement c'est vrai mais elle évolue.

-Oui, je sais mais j'ai juste peur de faire une gaffe.

-Harry, tu es génial, tu ne feras pas de gaffe, hein ? Aie confiance en toi. J'ai déjà rencontré ses parents, ils sont vraiment gentils, peut-être méfiant au premier abord mais gentil par la suite.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit Malefoy et Zabini.

-Drago raconte toujours n'importe quoi et Zabini, lui c'est autre chose. Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Il faut que je te laisse, à plus tard.

La fin de la semaine arriva très vite, Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa future rencontre avec Mr et Mrs Parkinson qui revendiquaient ou avaient revendiqué Voldemort mais Hermione lui rappelait qu'ils étaient sympas alors il ne devait pas s'en faire. En ce moment même, Harry était dans sa chambre avec Ron qui tentait de les décontracter et Hermione qui fouillait son armoire.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance que je sois là, mais sache que je ne suis pas ta mère. Je ne suis pas sensé te choisir des vêtements. Tiens, tu vas mettre ça. Comme ça en plus de séduire Pansy, tu séduiras sa mère.

-C'est pas mon but.

-Et bien ça va le deviner. Aller hop, va te préparer.

-Oui **maman.**

En rentrant chez elle, Hermione entra dans la salle de bain et vie Pansy recouverte de mousse dans la baignoire.

-Ton petit copain se prépare. Incapable de choisir ses fringues. Il appréhende beaucoup, tu sais.

-J'imagine. Ma mère va sans doute l'adorer mais mon père, c'est autre chose. Il a toujours été protecteur avec moi alors quand il va voir Harry, Harry Potter qui plus est.

-Ben tu sais quoi, évite de lui dire ça. Je vais passé la soirée avec Drago et Zabini est avec sa copine, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Fonce, Hermione, fonce.

-Pour ça, laisse-moi la salle de bain.

-Cinq petites minutes.

Pansy termina ensuite de se préparer dans sa chambre.

-Hermione je m'en vais !

-Et elle claqua la porte, transplana chez Harry pour voir s'il était prêt et ils transplanèrent pour arriver devant un gigantesque Manoir. Avant d'entrer dans la propriété, Pansy arrangea le col de son petit ami.

-Ça va ? Tu verras mes parents sont… enfin tu verras. Reste naturel et tout ira bien.

Elle lui donna un baiser volé et entrèrent dans la grande propriété. Pansy ouvrit la porte principale et demanda à un des elfes de maison de signaler à ses parents sa présence. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ses parents arrivèrent.

-Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Tu es radieuse !

-Merci maman ça fait longtemps. Où est papa ?

-Il arrive. Oh, Mr Potter.

-Bonsoir Mrs.

Pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Mr Parkinson arrivait.

-Bonsoir Pansy, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien papa. Papa, voici Harry Potter mon petit ami.

Mr Parkinson le regarda sans rien dire à part :

-Entrez.

Et c'était parti pour une longue rencontre avec les fameux parents.

-Alors Harry, je peux vous appeler Harry ?

-Bien sûr Mr.

-Avez-vous choisit une date ?

-Une… une date ?

-Oui, pour le mariage.

Harry et Pansy se regardèrent.

-Le mariage ? Mais papa, on n'a pas l'intention de se marier, on ne vit même pas ensemble.

-Ah bon ? J'avais cru que c'était sérieux entre vous.

-Mais c'est sérieux, très sérieux, ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble.

-Pourquoi n'habitez-vous pas ensemble dans ce cas là ?

-C'est… c'est un peu tôt maman, répondit Pansy un peu gêné en évitant de regard d'Harry.

-Mais vous vous aimez non ? Et je sais que rien n'est trop tôt en amour, surtout après deux ans.

Pansy ne dit rien, même sa mère pensait que ça n'allait pas assez vite entre aux.

-Mais bon, tu as toujours été très perfectionniste, même en amour à ce que je vois. Changeons de sujet.

-Qu'avez-vous ressenti en tuant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry ? demanda Mr Parkinon.

-Un autre sujet peut-être ? Proposa sa femme.

-Pourquoi, c'est un sujet comme les autres, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Ah oui, l'espace d'un instant Harry avait oublié que les parents de Pansy avaient été pour Voldemort.

-A vrai dire, commença le jeune homme, j'étais un peu sonnée quand je l'ai tué mais je peux vous avouer que je suis content même ravi de l'avoir fait.

Apparemment cette réponse semblait satisfaire le chef de Manoir. Il était à présent l'heure de quitter ce manoir pour le jeune couple.

-Alors ? Comment tu les trouves, demanda Pansy.

-Sympas et terrifiants. Au moins j'ai franchit ce cap.

-Avec brio, je te le confirme, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Dit donc, c'est silencieux ici. C'est normal ?

-Hermione passe la soirée avec Drago ce soir, alors oui c'est normal.

-Et crois-moi que ça va changer.

Harry la souleva et l'emmena dans la chambre. Un peu plus tard alors que Pansy et Harry était déjà très occupé, Hermione et Drago débarquèrent dans l'appartement les lèvres collées l'une à l'autres.

-Tu es sûre qu'on est seuls ? demanda Drago.

-Non, et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, au pire des cas on ira chez toi.

Le lendemain matin, Pansy se réveilla sur un oreiller bien confortable, le torse d'Harry.

-Bonjour marmotte, dit ce dernier.

-Il est huit heures, je suis une marmotte à partir de neuf heures alors mon chéri, laisse-moi dormir.

Le problème était que quand était réveillé, il faisait toujours en sorte que Pansy soit aussi réveillée.

-Harry Potter je te préviens que si tu continues à souffler dans mon cou, je te vire du lit.

Pansy malgré la menace qu'elle lui avait fait. Dur dur de ne pas résister à Harry. Celui-ci se redressa pour sortir du lit.

-Eh Harry, je rigolais, reste un peu.

-Je reviens tout de suite.

Il lui donna un baiser et sortit de la chambre. A peine avait-il mit un pied hors de celle-ci qu'il se mit à hurler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il à Drago qui venait de lui faire peur.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-A ton avis.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Drago ? Harry, commença Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec Pansy ?

-Je suis là. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous ne deviez pas passer votre soirée tout les deux ?

-A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? dit Hermione. Enfin bref, moi j'ai faim, alors continuez à vous poser des question, je vais manger.

Les deux filles allèrent dans la cuisine sa faire leur petit déjeuner.

-Alors Harry, comment c'était avec les parents de Pansy ?

-C'était bien.

-Il n'y a pas eu de tentative d'empoisonnement de la part de Mr Parkinson ?

-Drago, arrête de dire n'importe quoi et assied-toi, lui dit Hermione. Non, tu vas faire des pancakes.

-Il n'en ai pas question, rétorqua Pansy. Si tu touches à une poêle Drago je t'assomme avec !

-Pourquoi tu veux l'assommer, demanda sa colocataire.

-La dernière que ton petit ami a touché une de nos poêles, il a faillit brûler l'appartement !

-Drago, ne touche pas cette poêle, finit par dire Hermione.

Après avoir décidé de qui allait faire quoi pour préparer le petit déjeuner, ils étaient enfin à table.

-Ça va Potter, elle n'est pas trop lourde, demanda Drago en regardant Pansy assise sur les genoux d'Harry mangeant de la pâte à tartiner.

-Va te faire voir Drago, répondit la jeune fille. Sache que le chocolat ne fait pas grossir.

-Sauf quand c'est de la pâte à tartiner que tu manges à coup de cuillère à soupe.

-Pour une fois que j'en mange. D'habitude les pots ne font pas deux jours parce qu'Hermione les engloutit.

-C'est… c'est pas vrai ! Je n'engloutis pas les pots de pâtes à tartiner.

-Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je fini le pot. Le bon pot de pâte à tartiner qui fond dans la bouche. Le dernier pot de l'a…

-Ça va donne-moi ça !

Hermione arrache le pot des mains de Pansy qui éclata de rire et prit une grosse cuillère pour en manger, mais manque de pot et c'était le cas de le dire, il n'y avait plus rien. Pansy l'avait terminé. Hermione bouda.

-La prochaine fois que j'en achèterai je le cacherai.

-La gourmandise est un pêché.

-Je m'en fiche.

Et au lieu de manger dans son assiette, Hermione pique dans celle de Drago, quoi de plus normal. Juste après cette conversation, Blaise débarqua en plein milieu du salon.

-Pansy ! Granger !

Drago et Harry furent étonner que leurs petites amies soient appeler par le jeune homme. Les deux filles sortirent de la cuisine et virent Blaise assit sur le canapé avec un tête de dépressif.

-Blaise ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je crois que je suis malade, même fou.

-Décris-moi tes symptômes, dit Hermione.

-Je suis heureux, puis je deviens triste. Je suis stone 24h/24, je mange plus, je ne dors plus. J'ai souvent mal à la tête. Granger qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Comment va Chloé ? demanda l'interpellée.

-Chloé ? Elle ne veut plus de moi. Elle dit que je ne prends pas notre relation au sérieux. Granger, je te dis que je suis malade et tu me parles de Chloé. Je suis malade ! MALADE !

-Oui, je constate que tu es malade.

-C'est vrai ? C'est grave ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Tu as la maladie d'amour, mon petit Zabini.

-Moi amoureux ? Tu délires, Granger. Il va falloir que tu révises tes cours.

-On ne plaisante pas avec l'amour, tu sais.

On pu entendre des éclats de rire provenant de la cuisine. Hermione se leva et alla pincer les oreilles d'Harry et Drago.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Sachez que vous seriez dans le même état que lui si vous aviez reçu un râteau de notre part.

-Mais c'est trop drôle, Blaise amoureux, se défendit Drago.

-Un Drago amoureux, c'est tout aussi hilarant.

Pansy faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour réconforter Blaise dans le salon.

-Elle ne veut plus de moi. Elle ne m'aime plus, se plaignit Blaise.

-Elle… elle a peut-être été déçue par ton attitude, mais si tu l'aimes, va la voir et le lui dire.

-Et si elle me claquait la porte au nez ?

-Eh bien tu apprendras que les filles ne sont pas des objets, qu'elles ont des sentiments et qu'elles n'ont pas toutes des cervelles de moineaux, répondit Pansy.

Harry n'apprécia pas vraiment la vision qu'il y avait devant lui : un Blaise dans les bras de sa Pansy à lui.

-Eh Zabini, tu fais quoi là ? T'en profite c'est ça ? Je te signal que Pansy sort avec moi !

-Harry, tu ne vois pas qu'il est mal ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Drago par moment.

-Comment ça il ne vaut pas mieux que moi ? Mais je vaux mieux que lui, moi.

-Ça va Blaise ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non, je suis fatigué.

Blaise s'allongea sur le canapé et tourna le dos à tout le monde. C'est là que Ron arriva lui aussi en plein milieu du salon pour dire :

-Je veux me marier et je vais me marier !

-Et voilà le troisième crétin de la bande, soupira Pansy.

-Ben quoi ? J'ai loupé un truc ?

-Ron la ferme, lui dit Hermione.

-Mais quoi ?

-Tu vas te marier ou tu veux te marier ? demanda Pansy.

-Je veux et je vais me marier.

-Lavande le sait, posa Harry.

-Non, mais elle va le savoir.

-Mais vous n'habitez même pas ensemble, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Et alors ? Je veux me marier et avoir des enfants. Je suis amoureux !

Le dernier mot que prononça Ron résonna dans le tête de Blaise : « amoureux ».

-Weasley, dit-il en se retournant, qui te dis qu'elle va accepter, hein ? Qui te dit qu'elle veut d'un homme comme toi dans sa vie ? Moi j'ai de gros problème ! Blaise Zabini le plus gros orgueilleux de cette foutu terre est amoureux et vient de se faire larguer, alors mon bon petit Weasley, revient nous voir quand elle aura dit non et que tu déprimera.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à celui-la, demanda enfin Ron.

-Je suis amoureux, en quelle langue il faut te le dire !

-Blaise arrête de t'en prendre à lui, tenta Pansy. Va voir ta copine et supplie-la de revenir, rampe à ses pieds, mets-toi à genoux devant elle.

-Tu m'as bien regardé Pansy ?

-Oui et tu es très mignon quand tu es amoureux.

-Pardon, commença Harry. Tu le trouves mignon lui ? Et moi alors, je suis là pour la déco ?

Harry s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Pansy soupira et alla le voir après avoir redit à Blaise :

-Va voir Chloé et dit-lui que tu l'aimes. Si tu le fait pas j'irai t'envoyer la voir à coup de pied dans le derrière.

-J'ai besoin de réconfort, se plaignit Blaise.

-Va voir Hermione !

Blaise se leva et alla dans les bras d'Hermione qui l'accueillit sans rien dire, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Drago. Dans la salle de bain, Harry était sous la douche et Pansy s'invita pensant que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

-Alors Mr Potter, on est jaloux d'un de mes meilleurs amis ?

-Tu as dit qu'il est mignon.

-Et alors ? Blaise est mignon, Drago est mignon, Weasley aussi, mais toi, toi tu es le plus mignon des quatre et surtout celui dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Ça dépasse tout.

ooo

Quelques jours plus tard, Blaise était revenu en disant que sa copine avait voulu revenir avec lui et Ron n'avait pas eu le temps de demander Lavande en mariage parce qu'elle l'avait devancé en lui disant qu'elle était enceinte. Cette nouvelle avait fait plier de rire Drago et Blaise. Pour eux, il était impossible que Ron soit le père du futur bébé.

-Moi en tout cas je ne me vente pas de certaine performance, j'agis et ça porte ses fruits.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrêtèrent de rire. Les quatre garçons étaient en ce moment dans la cuisine des deux filles. Quand Pansy sortit de la salle de bain, elle se mit à hurler et à sursauter.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là tous les quatre ?

-On prend notre petit déjeuner, répondit Drago comme si c'était évident.

-Ici ? Mais vous n'avez pas d'appartement à vous ? Je rêve.

-Mais le café est bon ici, se défendit Blaise.

-Je m'en fiche ! Dehors. DEHORS ! Weasley, Malefoy, Zabini, Potter ! Non toi reste.

Harry nargua les autres garçons. Pansy allait l'embrasser et finit par dire.

-Non, tout compte fait dehors toi aussi.

Elle le poussa et ferma la porte au nez de copain.

ooo

Quelques mois étaient passés après le squattage matinal des quatre garçons. Pansy et Harry étaient tous les deux dans l'appartement du garçon qui vivait à présent seul vu que Ron s'était prit un nid avec Lavande très rapidement.

-Je suis épuisée, dit Pansy.

-Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai un des ces mal de dos.

-Euh… Harry, j'aimerai te dire quelque chose d'important.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Rien de grave ?

-Non, non pas du tout. C'est que… Harry… je suis prête.

-Prête. Prête à quoi ?

-Je suis prête à vivre avec toi.

-C'est vrai ? dit Harry avec un sourire.

-Oui.

-Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu me dises ça.

Harry l'embrassa. Etant tout les deux sur le canapé et ayant été un peu trop élancé dans son embrassade, ils tombèrent sur le sol.

-Tu n'as plus mal ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

-Je crois que je vais faire abstraction à mon mal de dos. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Le lendemain, ils avaient eu du mal à se quitter. A la fin de la journée, Pansy était rentrer chez-elle. Hermione qui n'était pas de garde arriva assez tôt.

-Tu es là, dit-elle. Je suppose que tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Harry et surtout une bonne nuit.

-On peut dire, oui.

Soudain, Pansy se rendit compte de quelque chose. Elle avait décidé de vivre avec Harry, donc elle n'allait plus partager cet appartement avec Hermione. Elle ne lui en avait même pas parlé avant. Pansy se sentit coupable de ne pas l'avoir fait.

-Hermione, tu peux venir un instant.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Hier, tu sais que j'étais avec Harry…

-Oui.

-… et je… je lui ai dit que… je voulais vivre avec lui.

Le sourire qu'avait Hermione disparu progressivement. Ça y est le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus arrivait.

-C'est… c'est bien. Je suis contente pour vous. Et… vous vous installez quand ?

-Ben en fait je vais déménager dans son appartement donc, c'est quand je peux.

Il y eu un blanc entre les deux filles. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait depuis qu'elle vivait ensemble. Hermione sentit les larmes arriver et alla dans la cuisine pour que Pansy ne les voie pas mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle aussi avait envi de pleurer d'ailleurs.

-Hermione.

Celle-ci se retourna et la serra dans ses bras en laissant couler ses larmes.

-Tu es la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue.

-Toi aussi. Mais tu sais, je m'installe ailleurs mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de faire des petites soirées comme d'habitude quand l'envi nous prendra. On pourra toujours s'appeler et surtout je ne suis pas encore partie.

-Je n'aurai jamais penser qu'on s'entendrait aussi bien toute les deux.

-Moi non plus.

Drago, un homme un peu trop habitué à cet appartement, arriva et les deux filles essayèrent de cacher leurs larmes.

-Vous pleurez, demanda-t-il.

-Mais non Drago, voyons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes les deux ? Je n'aime pas vous voir comme ça.

-Rien Drago, rien. Pansy va vivre avec Harry.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague ? Il t'a forcé ?

-Bien sûr que non Drago. Ecoute, ça fait deux ans qu'Harry attend ça, et je me suis enfin décidé.

-Et Hermione, tu vas la laisser seule ?

-Mais non Drago, je ne serai pas seule et puis je peux me débrouiller.

Harry arriva à ce moment là. Drago le fusilla du regard.

-Toi…

-Quoi ?

-Je vais t'étrangler espèce de…

-Drago ça suffit, gronda Pansy. C'est mon choix, tu entends ! Mon choix ! Je l'aime Drago. J'aime Harry et en aucun cas je ferais quelque chose que je n'ai pas envi de faire, tu me connais.

Pansy se mit dans les bras d'Harry pour l'embrasser.

-Vous savez quoi, décida Drago, je vais m'installer ici.

-Quoi ? fit Hermione. Drago tu ne vas pas faire ça, pourquoi ?

-Pansy s'en va, je peux venir ici et on sera tout les deux.

-Et Zabini ?

-Il se passera de moi, il rêve d'avoir l'appartement pour lui seul. Alors t'en dis quoi ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Ça ne serait pas si mal après tout. Elle l'aurait pour elle matin, midi et soir. C'était très tentant mais il y avait Pansy qui n'était quand même pas encore partie. Elle la regarda.

-Accepte. Une fois que je ferai mes valises, Drago viendra.

-Je peux en placer une, demanda Harry.

-Non !

-Malefoy, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle.

-A qui d'autre alors ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que Pansy va vivre avec toi.

-Malefoy, il va falloir que tu t'enfonces ça dans le crâne, Pandy sort avec moi depuis deux ans. Je l'aime et il s'avère qu'elle m'aime aussi alors tu vas te calmer et arrêter de contredire nos décisions. Moi contrairement à toi, je suis tolèrent et je fais profil bas depuis que tu es avec Hermione.

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça.

-Je te parle comme il me plait !

-Je suis enceinte !!

Pansy, Drago et Harry regardèrent Hermione les yeux complètement exorbités.

-Enfin vous la fermer. Vous restez manger ce soir les garçons ?

Hermione commença à ouvrir les placards pendant que Pansy riait. Hermione avait apparemment un certain don pour faire régner le silence.

Après cette soirée tout s'était arranger, Pansy avait emménager chez Harry, Drago chez Hermione, Blaise s'investissait plus dans sa relation avec sa copine et Ron allait bientôt devenir un père comblé et peut-être même un mari comblé.

_**Fin.**_

Et voilà, c'est la toute fin de cette série de trois one-shot. Je n'attends que vos critiques maintenant. A bientôt.


End file.
